goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of twist endings
Twist endings are a staple of the Goosebumps series, and one is in almost every Goosebumps book, TV episode, and the film. In The Books Welcome to Dead House: Amanda sees a new family moving in as she swears to see Mr. Dawes standing at the front of the house. Stay Out of the Basement: After she thinks her real dad is back, Margaret finds a patch of flowers claiming to be her real father. Monster Blood : After defeating Sarabeth and the Monster Blood, The kids find that the carpet that the Monster Blood was on has vanished. Say Cheese and Die: The bullies find the place where Greg and Shari left the camera and take a picture. The Curse of The Mummy's Tomb: Gabe Jokingly cries to the spirits and finds his parents standing at the door. Let's Get Invisible: Max discovers when they are playing catch that Noah is throwing with his right hand. Night of the Living Dummy: After the Girls defeat Mr. Wood, they go inside to find that Slappy is also alive, commenting that he "thought he'd never leave". The Girl Who Cried Monster: Lucy and her brother find out that she and her family are monsters, and they eat Mr. Mortman. Welcome to Camp Nightmare: The camp turned out to be a training facility so Billy's parents could take him on their expedition to Earth. The Ghost Next Door: Danny is carried to the hospital and sees Hannah join her family in the spirit world. The Haunted Mask: After using the sculpture her mom made her to pull the mask off, Carly Beth goes home and tries to calm her mom down. Her brother then puts on the mask and asks how it looks. Be Careful What You Wish For...: Judith's first wish is for Samantha to "Fly away Byrd!" and she turns into a crow. Piano Lessons Can Be Murder: Dr. Shreek is a robot built by Mr. Toggle, and Toggle has been using human hands to play his pianos. The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: Grady is now the new werewolf and he runs into the swamp with Wolf. You Can't Scare Me: Courtney, after seeing the real mud monsters, starts bragging to all her friends about how monsters are real. Eddie says that they want to try and scare her again, but they are too scared. One Day at Horrorland: The Morris family hitches a ride on a bus and returns home, only to find that a Horror was on the back of the bus, trying to give them season passes. Why I'm Afraid of Bees: Gary decides to try and drink the nectar with his tounge. Monster Blood II: Andy's parents get her a german can of Monster Blood and Cuddles eats some again. Deep Trouble: Billy is trying to look for the mermaid but is attacked by the sea monster from the beginning. The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight: After destroying the Scarecrows, Stanley reads another chant and brings Jody's teddy bear to life. Go Eat Worms!: Todd gives up his obsession with Worms and decided to collect butterflies instead. He is awakened by a giant butterfly carrying a giant silver pin to get revenge. Ghost Beach: Jerry and Terri trap the ghosts in the cave but they then find out that their cousins are ghosts as well. Return of the Mummy: Gabe and Sari defeat the mummy and return to their tent. Gabe starts to fall asleep until he cries out "Ouch!" Phantom of the Auditorium: Brooke checks the script for the play from the 1920's and finds Brian's face on the script. Attack of the Mutant: Skipper gets a paper cut and finds himself bleeding ink, meaning that he's still a comic book character. My Hairiest Adventure: Larry and his friends are actually dogs that have been slowly transforming back into their dog forms. Larry's parents then bring home a baby that has cat-like eyes. A Night in Terror Tower: Mogred sends the kids and himself back into future. Sue then says maybe they've had enough spells for today and suggests getting burgers. The Cuckoo Clock of Doom: Michael finds the flaw in the clock, with the year Tara was born missing, meaning that Tara no longer exists. Monster Blood III: Kermit makes Evan shrink to the size of a mouse and Trigger picks him up. He tries to get his Dad's attention. It Came from Beneath the Sink!: Kat finds a potato that happens to have rows a sharp fangs. Night of the Living Dummy II: Amy and Sara are able to show their parents that Slappy is alive, and Jed charges in dressed as Dennis and cracks Slappy's head open. But it turns out that Jed was sleeping, so that meant Dennis was also alive and actually destroyed Slappy. The Barking Ghost: Cooper and Fergie get turned into Chipmunks. The Horror at Camp Jellyjam: The kids kill King Jellyjam by making him smell himself. They then go home and find their mother making brussel spouts, which they confuse the smell for the monster. Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes: Joe's dad buys a new gorilla lawn gnome that winks at Joe. A Shocker on Shock Street: Erin and Marty turn out to be robots created by her father to test out the attraction. The Haunted Mask II: Chuck puts on another different mask from the shop, and asks someone to help try and get it off. The Headless Ghost: The kids look up at the upstairs window to see the ghosts staring at them. The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena: One of the Miller children throws a snowball at the other, supposedly freezing them. How I Got My Shrunken Head: Mark keeps the Shrunken Head, but then says "Hey Kid! Let me tell the part about the tiger!" Night of the Living Dummy III: After Zane tells their dad about the dummies, Trina and Daniel send Slappy home with Zane. Bad Hare Day: Tim agrees to be apart of Amaz-Os act, but does not realize he will be the new rabbit. Egg Monsters from Mars: Dana escapes and returns home, just to lay a gigantic egg on the lawn. The Beast from the East: The beasts start the game of tag again, but this time, even more dangerous. Say Cheese and Die Again: Mr. Saur takes a picture of the entire class with the cursed camera. Ghost Camp: Elvis apparently possessed Alex and he pleads and he pleads Harry not to tell anyone. How to Kill a Monster: The kids find them in the swamp where they are surrounded by multiple Swamp Monsters. Legend of the Lost Legend: The group finds out that the Lost Legend is actually a scroll telling them that they are actually lost forever. Attack of the Jack O'Lanterns: Shane and Shauna happen to be shape shifting aliens, who eat humans, and who ate the four missing people. Vampire Breath: Freddy and Cara go upstairs and find a bottle of "Werewolf Sweat" and Cara, after accidentally splashing it on herself, turns into a werewolf. Calling All Creeps!: Ricky eats one of the cookies and turns into a creep himself. He then declares everyone his slaves forever. Beware, the Snowman: Jaclyn reunites with her father, but one of the snowman says that he wants to go back to the village because it's too cold on the mountain. How I Learned to Fly: Jack fakes losing his flying powers so he could avoid the paparazzi, and spend more time with Mia. Chicken Chicken: Vanessa, after seeing Crystal and Cole act like pigs, whispers to them, "Pig Pig" Don't Go To Sleep!: Matt's mom happened to have moved all of his stuff into the guest room and Matt is beyond terrified. The Blob That Ate Everyone: The whole story is actually written by The Blob Monster and is reading it to his friend. The Curse of Camp Cold Lake: Briana reveals that Della killed last summer and wants to be Sarah's buddy forever. My Best Friend is Invisible: Brent is actually a human who was turned invisible to avoid the aliens that invaded his planet, and is confronted by Sammy and his parents who are also aliens. They then send Brent to a zoo with all the other humans. Deep Trouble II: The fish people turn Ritter into a fish creature as well, as the fish people are cured of their mutations. The Haunted School: Mr. Chameleon takes a picture Tommy's class despite Tommy screaming "NOOOOO!" Werewolf Skin: Alex does destroy her Aunt and Uncle's Werewolf Skins, but it turns out that Hannah is also a werewolf and she attacks Alex. I Live in Your Basement!:It turns out that Keith was the one who was dreaming and Marco comes into the basement and finds him in his inside out form. Monster Blood IV: Conan eats some of the Blue Monster Blood, and splits into a bunch of mean clones. TV Show The Haunted Mask: Same as Book The Cuckoo Clock of Doom: Same as Book. The Girl Who Cried Monster: Same as Book Welcome to Camp Nightmare: Same as Book Phantom of the Auditorium: Same as Book Piano Lessons Can be Murder: Same as Book, although the ending also shows the ghost forcing Toggle to practice for eternity. Return of the Mummy: Gabe starts packing to go home as the Mummy"s hand sneaks into his suitcase and Sari offers to give him a hand. Night of the Living Dummy II: The girls think that Jed was the one who killed Slappy, as the rest of the family joins them in the living room. The girls find out that Jed was sleeping and finds that Dennis is also alive. Dennis then stands on the table and says that it's good to be back in the family again. My Hairiest Adventure: Same as Book Stay out of the Basement: Same as Book. It Came From Beneath the Sink: Same as Book Say Cheese and Die: The bullies find the camera and take their picture. Spidey then sneaks behind them and smiles. A Night in Terror Tower: Same as Book The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: Same as book, except Grady doesn't actually transform. Be Careful What You Wish For: Judith wishes to be admired by everyone, and Clarissa turns her into a statue. Attack of the Mutant: Skippers turns out to be The Colossal Elastic Boy and says "Stretch It!" and laughs. Bad Hare Day: El Sydney turns Tim and Amaz-o into rabbits and asks someone in the audience to help him "Split Hares." The Headless Ghost. Dwayne and Stephanie find the head of Andrew and find out that Seth and Otto are ghosts and they escape from Hill House. It then turns out that years later the house has been put up for sale and Otto is showing the house to the couple, saying that they will be very happy there. Go Eat Worms!: Todd starts a fishing hobby and is pulled into the water by an unseen fish. You Can't Scare Me!: Courtney hardens the monster by talking to it and gains even more attention. Eddie and Hat are grieving on a bench when the Mud Monster revives and attacks them. Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes: One of the lawn gnomes attacks Mr. McCall and turns him into a lawn gnome and places him in Joe's lawn. It also causes them to lose the contest. Ghost Beach: Same as Book Attack of the Jack-o-Lanterns: Same as Book The Haunted Mask II: Carly Beth and Steve Boswell throw both masks into the fire and they burn up. The kids go into the kitchen but the Haunted mask revives but is then buried in the lawn by Steve's dog. Let's Get Invisible: The mirror puts itself back together and Max finds that Noah is throwing with his right hand, meaning that the mirror had claimed another victim. The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight: Mark destroys the scarecrows by shredding them in the Thresher. The next morning, Stanley reads another incantation bringing the thresher to life and having it run towards the family. Monster Blood: Sarabeth is sucked back into the Monster Blood, but when Evan gets onto the plane, it turns out that a small bit of Monster Blood got in his suit case and starts growing. More Monster Blood: Evan goes into the back to grab his jacket and finds a giant ant under it. Vampire Breath: The kids find out that they are vampires and that Count Nightwing is their grandpa. They then go to their room and sleep in their new coffin bunk bed. How to Kill a Monster: Same as Book Calling all Creeps: Same as Book. Welcome to Dead House: The family escapes Dark Falls and pulls over to pick up Petey. But it turns out that Petey is now dead and turns Gray. Don't Wake Mummy: Jeff goes to the front door to find the mummy's cat standing there and it attacks him. The Blob that ate Everyone: Zach makes the monster disappear and brings back Adam. Night of the Living Dummy III: The kids and Rocky defeat Slappy by blowing him up. The kids then say goodbye to Zane, and Zane Turns his head to face directly behind him and says that he'll see them soon. he then turns his back back around, meaning that he is still part dummy. A Shocker on Shock Street: Same as Book except the robot Erin and Marty attack her father. My Best Friend is Invisible: Same as Book except this time Sammy and his parent attack Brent. The House of No Return: The rest of kids go inside to find Chris, but the ghosts explain that he made a deal that if they let him go, the other kids would come in, and thus the ghost keep them in the house forever. Don't Go to Sleep: The Reality Police corner Matt in the attic and say that the fun is just beginning Click: Seth is left in a black room and calls out to Tony that he just needs some batteries. An Old Story: Tom finds that Jon ate more baby food, and it turned him into a baby. Tom tries to get him to eat a prune cookie again but Jon refuses. The Barking Ghost: Cooper's brother is turned into a chipmunk One day at Horrorland: same as the book, except they don't make it home. Their car hangs off a cliff. The Haunted House Game: Nadine and Jonathan escape from the house, but the little girl lures in new victims. The Perfect School: Brian turns out that escaped the school and is trying to break all the other kids out as well. Werewolf Skin: Same as Book except Hannah doesn't attack Alex Awesome Ants: Dave wakes up in a world where they are the ones in an ant farm and are trying to collect food. Bride of the Living Dummy: The spirit of Slappy possesses Harrison and says that "Harrison isn't here anymore" and laugh maniacally. Strained Peas: Grace is united with her real family and Nick gets his real baby sister. But his new sister seems to be able to talk and causes Nick to faint. Say Cheese and Die...Again!: Mr. Saur takes his own picture which shows him bald. He starts to lose his hair as the entire class starts laughing at him. Chillogy: Karl slides out of the vacuum as the kids think they've destroyed him and he laughs maniacally. Teacher's Pet: The kids think that Blakenship won't be "bugging" them anymore, but the mutant fly Blakenship says "You got that wrong." How I Got My Shrunken Head: Mark says that his Aunt will turn the two adults and Kareen back to normal size when he turns 16 and gives them a small piece of a sandwich. The Ghost Next Door: Same as Book Deep Trouble: Same ending as Deep Trouble II Cry of the Cat: Ryan is still part cat and Alison finds him eating a mouse in the Kitchen, saying that he loves a good twist ending. Film After Zach thinks that Hannah is locked in the book forever, R.L. Stine reveals a few days later that he wrote her back into reality and burns her manusciprt. Stine then walks down the dim school halls and hears his typewriter typing something. He looks to see the typewriter typing "The Invisible Boy's Revenge". It's revealed that the Invisible Boy evaded capture and he presses his hand against the glass while laughing maniacally. Categorys:Books Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:Other books that are not made into a television series Category:Goosebumps (2015 film)